


not in my program

by gays (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Crossover, Ice Skating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuri is an Android, everyone else is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gays
Summary: "i was created to teach, not to feel. this... this isn't in my program."-in which yuri is cyberlife's newest prototype, designed for the world of competitive sports.





	1. prologue - awakening

**Author's Note:**

> i was sort of surprised by the lack of works in this crossover so decided to write my own. please bare with me as i figure out where i want to take this. it will be an otabek/yuri work, with background viktor/yuuri! tags are to be added as the story develops. i hope you all enjoy the ride! :)

Model CS600, a newly designed prototype, created for the world of competitive sports. 

The year is 2047. Laws recognizing androids as a new form of intelligence have been in place since the revolution nine years ago. Androids are now protected, considered a valuable step for humanity in its progression. Cyberlife sells each new android with the warning of possible deviancy, alongside manuals to help improve the free will of those that break free. Deviants are given accommodation, jobs, even families, treated with respect, as functioning members of society. They are accepted (for the most part) among humans, hefty fines following those who continue to disagree with them. The United States is now deemed much safer than it had been a decade ago. The revolution had cast light, the peaceful protests in the streets of downtown Detroit leading the public view to change rapidly from fearful to understanding. Empathy played a large role. Owning androids had become a common concept, with models ranging depending on the wealth of the owner. It was a world changed.

Due to the steadily increasing accessibility to androids, their infiltration to other areas of life came expected. It had begun with the all-android boyband 'Here4U', later moving to the trialed introduction of one android per football team. The changes were controversial and there were apprehensions, but the newfound intellect proved nothing but helpful. Another step up.

Cyberlife also began to run a small side company which allowed customers to create their own androids, perfectly tailored to suit them. It was expensive, as expected, yet extremely popular among the wealthy. Oversea investors found the company extremely beneficial, and androids began to locate worldwide, sent across the globe to achieve their reason. The process of creation needed to be done in person in order for security checks to be held, so the buyer had to fly to Detroit, where the main headquarters were. It was policy, androids only being created if their existence is justified and explainable. No one with a criminal record could purchase, and it made the lives of the machines much simpler. Cases of criminal deviants consequently decreased as these new policies were introduced. Equity had been achieved.

The CS models were designed specifically for competitive sports, despite the current inability to play in human settings such as the Olympics, many found the prospect of an android in the world of sports interesting. They presented many opportunities, such as the ability to teach. To learn skills from a machine able to pinpoint the exact reason for failure, perhaps a millisecond of a swing too late or a centimeter of imbalance in the body, introduced new levels of competitiveness among humans. They were rapidly becoming one of the most useful models that Cyberlife had designed.

Introduce Viktor Nikiforov, a Russian man in his late twenties. His background seemed vague on the reports he'd given, but he had flown to Detroit willingly in order to personalize an android to help him at his job. He had specified dance and figure skating as a priority, wanting the android to be above Olympic-level understanding. The CS600 had been tailored to be just that. Along with the more common abilities such as speaking a multitude of languages, the prototype had expansive knowledge on the chosen fields of interests. With over fifteen thousand dance and skating related expressions, the ability to communicate easily and effectively whilst showing empathy, and the ingrained knowledge of every book produced about the sport, it was deemed unbeatable. The CS600 was the most advanced custom android ever built to date.

-

CYBERLIFE INC  
MODEL CS600  
SERIAL#: 633 983 160  
BIOS 8.3 REVISION 0823  
REBOOT...

 _LOADING OS... ___  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION...  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS... OK  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE... OK  


_MEMORY STATUS... ___  
ALL SYSTEMS OK

_____ _

___READY_ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

-

"CS600, register your name."

"Yuri."

"My name is Yuri."


	2. 1 - sublimity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long-awaited first chapter is finally here! i will say that this is probably going to be somewhat slow starting while we get to know the characters and such but as it progresses it should get somewhat more interesting! i hope you all enjoy this chapter and bare with me some more! thank you all for the love so far!

Diaphanous blue lines shone in connection as the screen graphed a simple map of the land, vision darkening in order to manipulate the scanning process. Unimportant numbers infrequently dotted the symmetric field lines, filtering through the many objects with inexorable speed. In a matter of 2.38 seconds, only two solutions remained between the hundreds. A deduction was made almost effortlessly as additional information was implemented, the recognition of the song that had been hummed unconsciously the determinant. "Viktor, your car is this way."

-

_NIKIFOROV, VIKTOR ___  
Date of birth: 12/25/1990 // Figure Skater (currently coaching)  
12 gold, 5 silver, 2 bronze medals. 

__-_ _

__It had taken Yuri little time to begin to understand what kind of a person Viktor was, even through the negligible speech that the man had offered. The slight limp in his stride indicated feet that had been worked relentlessly, the favoring of his left side in an effort to retain grace evidence that his right side was dominant. His palms looked minutely cracked and faintly bruised, predicted weathering from the temperature of the ice that it seemed he had long since accustomed to. It was apparent that Viktor worked hard. Shy whispers and stupefied exclamations of Viktor's name from a plethora of people indicated that he was a recognizable public figure. Yuri had noted the smile they had been given in response, and the fact that it hadn't quite reached his eyes, rendering Viktor abidingly polite._ _

__Forgetfulness was the next trait that Yuri had filed in his memory store. From the moment he had been reactivated at the end of the grueling twelve-hour flight Viktor's attention had been undivided. He had almost forgotten his hand luggage in the overhead compartment during deboarding because he had been too focused on unnecessarily directing Yuri to the jetway, then later had misplaced his passport and had requested Yuri's assistance when the officer at passport control had begun to seeth with impatience. Viktor was just after sheepishly announcing that he'd completely forgotten where he had left his car, the airport parking too prodigious to consider wandering in the hopes of finding it. Yuri took the cue and conducted a scan of the area._ _

__On the walk over to the scouted location, Yuri took a moment to look around. The time was 18:27, the setting sun casting a muted orange glow on the town below. Yuri knew that they were in Hasetsu, a quiet town in Kyushu, Japan, his embedded mapping system recognizing the shape of the land around him. It was a beautiful place, and Yuri did not have to sustain human emotion to see that. Ginkgo trees lined the paths and roads, leaves a spectacular aureolin colour, one occasionally making descent to the pavement. Warmth seemed to settle, despite the chill of the emanating autumn air, giving Yuri the impression that Hasetsu was a welcoming place, to humans and androids alike. As he and Viktor weaved between the cars, Yuri knew that his assumption was correct when he sees a rather large android temporary parking station, cleverly secluded from the main entrances. The privacy implicated at the placement meant fewer androids were exposed, something that Yuri saw as respectable on behalf of the authorities._ _

__"No one resents androids here... Everyone is welcome. That's what I love about Hasetsu." Viktor's voice cuts through the thought process and Yuri places the tone as reminiscent. Laws being passed and figures of authority deeming androids harmless only went so far; it wasn't uncommon to see unfair treatment even after this many years. Progression was just as slow as expected. Androids were still vetoed in 52 countries, with just 7 currently working to solve the issue, the topic still controversial among the leaders that seek the most economically efficient outcome. People held on to memories of the Detroit revolution and allowed fear to drive them in their treatment. It was mostly uncommon to hear of whole towns being accepting and further welcoming. Yuri appreciated that he had been brought here rather than somewhere he could be exposed to unnecessary violence._ _

__"It is a beautiful town, I can already see why you like it." He liked it too, the place he was hopefully going to reside in for the rest of his wanted time. He doubted he would ever wish to move elsewhere, the alure the town resignating within him. The smile that graced Viktor's face at the reply this time reached his eyes, a genuine form of happiness, and what looked to Yuri like relief. His LED remained peacefully blue during the walk to Viktor's car, one not unlike the newest model that Yuri had seen advertise on billboards when he was first tested. He was sure to file that Viktor was (most likely) rather wealthy._ _

__"So, you probably know why I created you, right? I don't really know if... Well, if you're told, but. Yeah, I guess... You know stuff?" It was, again, plainly obvious that Viktor was a different person to how he seemed; how the media made him out to be. The articles and short video clips that had been brought up when Yuri had first scanned him showed a confident man, the epitome of grace and elegance, cool and collected in his mannerisms. In the forty-seven minutes since he had been reactivated after the flight, Yuri had discovered that Viktor was not that man, at least, not off the ice._ _

__"I understand that I am custom built, made for competitive sports. My physical build suggests fluidity, leading me to believe that I have been made specifically for dance-related activities such as ice skating. I am a prototype, Cyberlife has allowed me to feel empathy, in order to connect more with the people that I will be working with. From my current knowledge, I must assume that my intended use is to help you coach your ice-skating students, Viktor. Correct?"_ _

__Stupefied could perhaps be the only word to describe Viktor's change in emotion, flushing a tenuous pink as he splutters and scratches the back of his neck. Had Yuri's software allowed for the emulation of humour, he would most definitely have laughed at the reaction, albeit to tease. Yuri does, though, smile, flashing blue appearing at the corner of his vision, morphing and forming an upwards arrow, the relationship between the two of them transitioning. Considering the time in which they had known each other, it was very fast progress. It made Yuri comfortable, though, and he could tell that Viktor felt the same._ _

__-_ _

_____VIKTOR _⇮  
TRUSTED __

____

__

__-_ _

__"So, I guess that was how the idea came about. I feel like I would do anything for him, y'know? And, him being comfortable is one of my top priorities as a coach. I don't really care what it takes to get him there. I'm... I'm not too good with the whole comfort thing. I end up making things worse most of the time. It's like... He needs someone to rely on. Someone that knows what to say and how to do things and doesn't make him worse off."_  
_

_____"Which is why I was created with empathy and other such related emotions?"_ _ _ _ _

____"Yes, exactly. It's... I don't know, maybe partly for myself too. I said that I'd never own an android to take advantage of them. It's nice to know that you can feel, that you can make decisions and stuff. It would feel wrong otherwise. I guess that probably sounds rude, but it isn't like-"_ _ _ _

____"Thank you for choosing this way for me. I am very grateful. I will do my best to help Katsuki Yuuri in his training, along with your other students. I cannot wait to stand beside you as a coach - as a partner."_ _ _ _

____Yuri appreciated Viktor's talk throughout the entirety of the car journey, conversing back and forth with the man in pacific nature, slowly learning more and more about the man. He had now grasped an understanding about exactly why he was here, why Viktor had asked for an android not yet in production. The ring on the finger of his left hand indicated that Viktor was engaged, though his marital status wasn't mentioned as he talked about his students. He talked about one in particular that went by Katsuki Yuuri, his tone switching from enthusiastic to fond as he did. Yuri figured that Katsuki Yuuri could perhaps be the owner of the complementary ring. Viktor's speech became softer as he spoke about this Yuuri, about his nerves and dwindling insecurities both on and off the ice. He told Yuri that the idea of owning an android had stemmed from a practice session in a rink not of their own, where Viktor had picked up on the ease at which Yuuri was able to skate with an android around, that said android being a WG100, owned by the management of the rink to clean the facilities. Viktor thought that it was because the android couldn't feel enough emotion to judge Yuuri that it had spurred him on. Viktor had then told him that usually, Yuuri couldn't perform to his potential if anyone besides Viktor was watching. It made sense._ _ _ _

____It would be his main job to help Viktor in his coaching of Katsuki Yuri. In order to succeed he would need to transform Yuuri into a confident skater, to maximize his potential and to outsell the lasting unwanted image around him. They would make Yuuri into a star. "Thank you, Viktor. I understand what I am to do and how I am to go about doing so." There was nothing but truth in the statement, Yuri determined to fulfill his requirement. It should be somewhat simple, and all he would truly require was patience. He hoped that patience had been installed in abundance._ _ _ _

____"Well, what sort of things do you know? Give me a fact, or a tip, about skating!" Viktor was back to enthusiastic as they neared their final destination, Yuri remembering the roads and tracking their location as they moved on his inbuilt GPS._ _ _ _

____"The only difference between a lutz and a flip is the edge on which the skater takes off on, though a lutz, from the inside, is awarded more points. It is common to accidentally switch sides and therefore points are deducted if such happens. This can also be referred to as a flutz." Yuri extracted the fact from just one of the thousands that come to mind, from a book aimed towards beginners. He heard the soft hum of simple acknowledgment from Viktor and decided to scour for a more advanced piece of information. "There are stepping stones to aid completing an Axel if you find the jump particularly challenging. A waltz jump to make sure you can assume the correct take-off position, a waltz-loop combination to tidy the control of the free leg and the concept of weight transfer, backspins to simulate the fast rotation, and a step-up to guide the entrance to an Axel."_ _ _ _

____Viktor looked now steadily impressed, nodding his head along as Yuri spoke. "That knowledge would be helpful, one of my students has particular trouble with axels. I'm not too good at the teaching aspect if it isn't a timing based error I'm dealing with... You're going to be so helpful, Yuri. I can tell..."_ _ _ _

____The rest of the ride had been short, leaving Yuri with nothing to do other than analyze the interior of Viktors car inconspicuously. The winter gloves rested on the dashboard were a few sizes too small for Viktor, one CD that seemed to stand out compared to the rest of them, a simple white disk with no corresponding album cover to indicate an artist. He could make out the word _ice _in marker from where it was stashed in the pocket of the door. There was a scent freshener that hung from the vents, which Yuri could just make out as cinnamon. It seemed that whilst Viktor was wealthy enough to buy the latest in the series of android cars, he still favoured more traditional methods of way.___ _ _ _

______"Alright! We're here. I was thinking, though... Maybe you wanted to get out onto the ice now? Just to see where you're at and stuff... Y'know, so you can get used to the, uh-" Yuri made note of Viktor's tendency to ramble.  
"I would quite enjoy that, Viktor." It was the truth._ _ _ _ _ _

______The time was, now 19:32. The sun had since set, the last castings of titian-hued light bleeding through the thin blanket of white. Not too many cars had been on the roads, most buildings of commercial interest already closed for the night. Yuri had seen just one overnight convenience store. The simplicity of the little town brought a sense of comfort, though the sense could not be felt truthfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ice Castle, the sign read, in white capitalized characters. The exterior was rustic, the proclaimed castle now delicately aged due to the shift in archeological advancements. It was exceedingly pleasant to look at, and Yuri found himself almost in awe at the basic structure. A single depilated tree stood to the side of the entrance, the consequent leaves patterned on the concrete stairs. Yuri followed Viktor up when they had exited the car, the latter producing his keys to unlock the first set of doors. There were coloured stickers on each separate one, no doubt there to aid Viktor's forgetful tendencies._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're 26cm, aren't you?" Viktor asked, and it took Yuri a moment to realize what he had just asked. He couldn't see too much of anything due to the absence of daylight.  
"I am." A soft click sounded through the room and artificial lights flickered on. Viktor had moved behind the welcome counter, presumably looking for a pair of skates. When he rises up and walks back to Yuri with an unopened box in his hands, Yuri feels himself smile. He takes the box, the weight of the gifted possessions inside one he won't forget. He was made for this. _ _ _ _ _ _

______"So, I'm thinking you skate for a bit, get used to being here and everything, then we try some tests? As in, like, I'll go onto the ice and skate and you see if you can spot my mistakes? It doesn't have to be for ages, my Yuuri can't sleep too well without me... Oh- No, not that, we are... Well..." It would have humoured Yuri again, and he wished he had the capacity to laugh. He responded instead with a smile and a nod._ _ _ _ _ _

______The temperature dropped a rough 4.8 degrees when Viktor opened the doors to the ice rink, triggering the automatic lighting. Yuri kept his wonder to himself, one glance at the gleaming ice resigning him to complete content. Every part of his programming pushed him toward the ice, each limited emotion determined to fulfill his meaning. He was excited._ _ _ _ _ _

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ___

___Viktor doesn't pick up on the flicker of red cast from Yuri's LED, too focused with the task of putting on his own skates. Yuri continued to smile as he carefully opened the box, greeted with an eminently sleek pair of all-black skates. He didn't recognize the style as pre-existing. He took them out with exceptional care, leaving the purple guards in the box for when it was time to leave the ice; the thought of doing so already displeased Yuri. "Thank you, Viktor." The sign of gratitude tied in with his mannerisms, and he hoped that Viktor would see the authenticity, despite the inability in his coding.___  


________"You're welcome! I had them made specially because you don't weigh a lot. No offence! They're designed for agility, so they help with jumping and everything. I thought they would be good. Tell me if you think you would be better with another pair, maybe with some weight to them or something, I got them because I thought they would really suit your style but please do tell me if-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"They're sublime, Viktor. Thank you, again." Without further converse, Yuri slipped his feet into the skates, the material almost moulding to shape around his structure design.  
"I'm really excited, Yuri! I think this is going to be such a good opportunity for the team. For anyone that gets to work with you!" And before Yuri had the chance to do so himself, Viktor leaned down in front of him to tie the unused skates. Yuri sat back and watched, noting the knot that Viktor tied with the laces. He could see that whilst the stadium seats and benches were worn, miscoloured and slightly rough, the ice was in pristine condition. As though it were all that truly mattered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After Viktor had pulled back and checked the skates over he made quick work of unlocking the gate, pushing it open and tying it to the side. In one pleasant, swift motion, he gestured Yuri out onto the sheet of glazing ice. Yuri almost found himself wishing that he could experience emotion. He was made to be here, on the ice, despite never having encountered it before this moment. He would defy all human ability. He would skate beyond levels known to man. There would be no faults; no human error. With five short steps, he slid onto the ice. The moment the sheet of frozen had touched the toe of his left blade his interdisciplinary shifted forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yuri allowed that knowledge to guide each action and control each movement. The motion came naturally and any emotion voided, allowing Yuri to skate to his utmost. That utmost was though, undetermined, as his skill level went far beyond the human eye. Yuri had the ability to beat any and every world record set by a human. He had the ability to score maximum points at Olympic-level ability; even at the rudimentary stages of his development, he could level with world-record holders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The actions came naturally, and he pushed one leg forward, then the other, until he had skated facilely to the middle. He turned expectantly to Viktor, who had his chin rested on his hands, watching in admiration from behind the barrier, "wow! Amazing, Yuri! You look... Wow. You know, it took me about three weeks to skate without help when I first started! Start by getting used to it, skate around some. If you feel like you're able, attempt some jumps? I don't want you to break anything!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a nod of acknowledgment, Yuri turned, software leading, propelling him forward. The speed at which he was moving (29.38 mph) dislodged the hair that had been tucked behind his ear, strands falling to surround his cheeks. Yuri paid no attention as he did a few laps of the ice. Once he felt like he had gained a true firsthand understanding of the sport, he decided to take a leap further. With little more than a glance to Viktor, he skated to the side of the rink, only to propel himself forward again, this time with intention. The axel was one, as previously stated, that even professional skaters struggled with. Yuri completed it with the utmost ease, twisting his body gracefully, high into the air, landing and turning immediately to glide onto the ice once more, with no single inaccuracy. He heard Viktor's gasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yuri! You are sublime! I can't believe it!" It made Yuri smile once more as he slowed to a stop before the barrier. The coding that allowed for the emulation of empathy morphed steadily into the additional emulation of excitement. Such a minuscule instability went unnoticed, Yuri not comprehending the emotion as anything other than his software knowledge. "I think we'll try switching? Maybe see how good you are as a coach? Uhm... So! I'll perform a small routine with a few mistakes, let's say... Three! All you have to do is pick them out! They'll be super small so be sure to pay close attention!" The last sentence needn't be said aloud, but Yuri appreciated that Viktor treated him as such. As though he were more than just a machine fulfilling its purpose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two switched positions, Yuri observing Viktor as he took place in the centre of the rink. He ensured that his deconstruction ability was enabled and fully functional. As Viktor began to skate, Yuri felt once again. He knew that this man held many a world title, his incredible 19 medals proving his excellence. His movements were all calculated, grace in abundance. It made it unchallenging to detect Viktor's lucid faults in his otherwise flawless performance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The deconstruction of Viktor's quadruple salchow showed a slight wobble during exit, caused by his free leg being a rough 13 degrees too high. His step sequence contained a misstep that would have been otherwise polished had Viktor's right foot come down 0.6 seconds later than it had. His triple lutz had a slight under-rotation caused by a 1.88 mph deficiency. There was, though, something more. Viktor skated over to accumulate the emendations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yuri talked Viktor through the deconstructions, to which Viktor was undoubtedly impressed, and listened with intent at the advice Yuri was giving. It seemed as though he had been doing this for years; as though he had known Viktor for years. The feedback complimented Viktor's ability and comprehension, allowing for an unhindered probability of improvement during the next attempt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh, Yuri! I can't wait for my Yuuri to meet you, he's going to love you! All of my students are!" The repeated statement had Yuri smiling once more. Viktor believed in him.  
"Thank you... Oh, Viktor?"  
"Yes, Yuri?"  
The smile didn't leave Yuri's structure as he motions back to the ice, "you did say just three mistakes, right?"  
"Yep!" Viktor was painlessly unaware in his rapturous state.  
"Well... The entrance to your step sequence could use some tidying, it seemed there was a slight miscalculation in the angle of your leading foot. It caused the first step to seem somewhat... lacklustre." 

________The laugh that Viktor returned in addition to the mantling pink of his cheeks made the comment worth it, and it made Yuri laugh in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ___

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and constructive criticism massively appreciated! love to you all.


End file.
